themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetters Abridged
Jetters Abridged is a series by Sgt Frog Abridged writers ThornBrain and BigTUnit1, voiced with codeblackhayate, and credited under the team name Team Bulge Bomb in honor of character Mujoe. It is based on the Japan-only Bomberman Jetters anime. Cast and Crew *ThornBrain - Creator, Writer, Video editor, Director *BigTUnit1 - Writer codeblackhayate also co-wrote the first two episodes. Voice Actors *ThornBrain - Shiro, Mujoe, Mighty, Dr. Ein, Bongo, Gangu, Bagular, Twister *BigTUnit1 - Birdy, Grandma, Dr. Mechadoc, Mama *codeblackhayate - Shout *LillyLivers - Pommy Dragon (Episode 6) Characters The Jetters *Shiro *Birdy *Mighty *Shout *Dr. Ein *Bongo *Gangu The Hige Hige Bandits *Mujoe *Dr. Mechadoc *Hige Hige Bandits *Bagular Others *Grandma Bomber Episode Listing *Episode 1 (April 2, 2011) *Episode 2 (May 5, 2011) *Episode 3 (November 30, 2011) *Episode 4 (September 3, 2012) *Episode 5 (June 21, 2013) *Episode 6 (February 14, 2014) Characterization and Differences from Original Series *Protagonist Shiro is played as an intelligent but problematic child looking for a means of expression. His Abridged series name is shortened from his original Japanese name, "Shirobon", which is usually translated to "White Bomber". *Legendary Bomberman Mighty is played as a self-important hero whose fame and power has gone to his head. *The Bombermen species, due to being able to produce numerous odd things (sometimes living) from their Bomber Shoot ability, are played as having god-like powers. *Birdy is played as the smooth, always calm and collected type, but the things he says are quite surreal and almost never relevant to the topic at hand. His quotes are comparable to the comedy of Jack Handey, Steven Wright and Mitch Hedburg. *Shout is a young girl who does not seem to understand boys or what dating is. She is prone to fits of rage. *Mujoe is a boisterous and proud antagonist, but a decent person. He wears very tight shorts that show off a large crotch bulge; he is seemingly sensitive about the subject. Nearly everything he says can be misconstrued as a bulge-related double entendre. *Dr. Ein is an old scientist with a penchant for money and a slipping grasp on the world around him, either through senility or the strain of a non-lucrative job he hates. *Gangu initially had the voice and personality of an offensive Japanese stereotype, based on the seemingly offensive voice given to him in the English Bomberman Jetters video game. The stereotype aspect is drastically pulled back from Episode 4 onward, though he still retains a Japanese accent. *Bongo's character has not been fleshed out yet, though his primary characteristic is that everyone inexplicably hates him. Both he and Gangu are frequently forgotten or left out of the work, despite being sent out on the missions with everyone else. History Thorn intended to do an abridging of Bomberman Jetters as far back as January 2010, but he did not begin work until November 2010 due to his focus on Sgt Frog Abridged. Thorn restarted work on the pilot after completion of Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 8 with a new team including BigTUnit1 and codeblackhayate. Jetters Abridged - Episode 1 was completed Saturday, April 2, with Episode 2 following in May 5. Both episodes were very positively received, with several viewers remarking that it was better than SFA. Codeblackhayate would no longer be a co-writer for Episode 3 onward. As of this episode, new episodes tend to be released only once a year. Trivia *Although outside references aren't completely banned from scriptwriting (Episode 3 relied heavily on referential humour, which Thorn found had reduced the quality drastically), Jetters Abridged is written with the intent of never referencing Sgt Frog Abridged. Thorn wants Jetters to not be overshadowed by SFA, instead having it stand on its own legs by virtue of the writing and acting. He is fine with SFA referencing Jetters, however, (as exemplified by Birdy making vocal cameos), due to SFA often being inclusive of TheMidnightFrogs' various projects. *Thorn has cited Jetters Abridged 3 as a potential remake candidate, similar to the first three SFA episodes, due to his dissatisfaction with the episode. category:Jetters Abridged